1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to snowmaking machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermally self-regulating nozzle for a snowmaking machine that allows snowmaking more efficiently over a variety of temperatures. The invention also relates to a system including the above nozzle and method of snowmaking using the above nozzle.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, ski areas and snow parks have used a variety of snowmaking machines to produce snow where annual snowfall is insufficient to assure a sufficiently long operating season. Each machine, called guns, have disadvantages which the present invention aims to address.
One type of snowmaker is the air and water gun. While these guns are relatively light, cheap to manufacture, and, in the case of a portable model, easy to setup, they are very expensive to operate. The cause of their high operational expense is that in order to provide the required amount of air for one gun, e.g., 200-500 cubic feet per minute (cfm), they require upwards of 75 horsepower (hp) to run. Accordingly, the power consumption required to operate one of these guns is exorbitant. In an effort to reduce the required air consumption (e.g., to 50 cfm using 12.5 hp), users have raised the height of the guns. However, raising the height of the gun has required the users to permanently mount the guns in an area, thus reducing their overall versatility. Furthermore, permanent mounting places the user at the mercy of favorable wind direction to achieve the desirable spread of snow on the ground.
Another type of snowmaker are portable fan guns. These guns, while producing large quantities of snow, are very large and heavy. As a result of their weight, permanent mounting of them is usually provided. Otherwise, a snowcat is required to move them. Therefore, the versatility of these guns, e.g., use on steep or rugged terrain, is severely limited. Further, top of the line versions oftentimes include onboard computers that control water flow rate relative to air temperature, thus increasing their costs.
The main disadvantage of the fan type snowmaker system is its initial cost. For instance, enough guns to cover one slope, e.g., 20 guns, will cost close to half a million U.S. dollars. Further, if the user wants to move the guns, a snowcat and larger numbers of workers are required.
An overall disadvantage of the above related devices, is their inability to accommodate efficient snowmaking for a variety of different temperatures without expensive microprocessor controlled systems.
Accordingly, it is the aim of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, versatile and highly efficient snowmaking machine which cures the above deficiencies in the related art.